Sherly, Jim, John et Greg à IKEA
by Hirondelle Agricole
Summary: C'est décidé. Sherly doit avoir une nouvelle décoration. Ses amis ont donc décidé de l'accompagner à IKEA afin de lui trouver une décoration splendide. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. JIM EST LA. WARNING GROSSE CONNERIE CRADE ET CONNE


Greg consultait pensivement les rayonnages encombres d'IKEA.

"JAAAAAAAWN! Pour le meuble de la cuisine, je prends "fradhszjgur" ou "jkirmunoik"?

Ledit John répondit avec une voix étouffée.

"Je sais pas *burp* je teste le rayon chiottes"

Greg reprit son inspection en soupirant.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main vicelarde lui agripper l'entrejambe.

"Couccooooou"

Greg soupira une nouvelle fois.

Un meuble un peu moche que Greg avait repère, le "ytrairoM miJ" n'était en fait pas un meuble mais le génie du crime peint en taupe.

Soudain, l'un des tiroirs du meuble s'ouvrit, et le célèbre psychopathe apparut près de Greg. "Ikea, c'est la boutique où je vais pour trouver les mots de passe. Comme ça, je peux torturer qui je veux, il saura jamais que c'est "kalakapufagin" je suis machiavélique" susurra Jim à son oreille. Greg détourna le regard, évitant de croiser celui du psychopathe. Il quitta le rayon en direction de celui des W.C pour rejoindre son amant. Jim le suivait, se collait à lui et ne cessait de lui caresser l'entre jambe. Complexe de l'entre jambe certainement.

Arrive au rayon chiottes, Greg trébucha sur le blond qui se vidait joyeusement dans un des trônes de porcelaine. Il poussa un rot de protestation,

"GREEEGUEEUU, tu m'a marche sur la teub!  
-Mais t'es trop petit!"

Ils commencèrent alors a entamer un duel de teub pour se départager, sous l'œil étonné des clients et celui lubrique de Jim qui ne tarda pas a se joindre a la danse.

Mais ou donc était Sherlock?

Le sociopathe était a la cafeteria et commandait des sandwichs.

"COMMENT CA VOUS AVEZ PAS DE SANDOUICHES  
-Si vous voulez... On a de la tarte au chocolat »  
Sherlock donna un mouvement de cheveux en arrière et hmpfa pour la forme, avant de se retirer avec dignité.

Sherlock cherchait désespérément ses compagnons. Il pensait les trouver au rayon inédit des jouets sexuels mais n'y trouva que Donovan testant un gode ceinture. Le sociopathe déguerpit aussitôt. C'est lorsqu'il entendit des cris étranges et des rots à la consonance étrangement aigue qu'il détermina ou ses compagnons se trouvait. Dans le rayon des salles de bain, désormais. Ils s'amusaient dans les reproductions de pièce. Greg et John s'embrassaient et se léchaient les tétons dans un bain XXL tandis que Jim comparait la longueur de son kiki avec une brosse a dent et grimaçait devant un miroir les clients terrifies s'enfuirent bien vite et la moche boutique d'Ikea prit soudainement une teinte uniformément blanche.

Le gérant, agace par la fuite de ses clients et les nouvelles directives artistiques du papier peint arriva, un fusil a pompe a la main.

Jim l'accueillit avec un cri de joie et s'empara de l'arme.

"Les garcoooons, j'ai de quoi se deboucher le cuuuul..."

Le gérant cligna des yeux, entendit un coup de feu, et retourna dans sa loge en titubant.  
John s'amusait désormais à se balader dans Ikea et à menacer quiconque il croisait avec son arme. Il leur ordonnait de lui faire des pipes, ou de faire un concours de rots. Mais personne ne pouvait égaler les pets de bouche de John. Greg quant à lui était allé acheter des boissons énergisante a la cafeteria, car son dernier ébat l'avait épuisé. Sherlock le suivait de près, tandis que Jim faisait des pets factices avec une application sur son téléphone devant le micro qui propageait les bruits dans tout le magasin. Ces 4 joyeux fanfarons créaient un bordel sans nom. Le sociopathe déroba un cookie a un enfant et fila a toute allure, tentant d'éviter le père de sa victime. En se cachant dans un rayon, il aperçut Donovan et Anderson en plein acte au milieu des perceuses, des vis et des marteaux.

John ouvrit les yeux.

Il vit une lumière blanche aveuglante.

"Oh lala. Je suis aveugle."

Il rota avant de reperdre connaissance.

Sherlock, lui, achevait de se taper les balls avec un marteau pour analyser le bruit que ca faisait. Mais ca faisait un peu mal alors il décida d'arrêter.

Jim, lui, était en haut du toit d'IKEA et fixait le vide en soupirant avec nostalgie.  
Il prit son portable et envoya un sms à Sherlock.

"Tu te rappelles? JM »

"Non. Tu veux un sandwich? SH"

Jim secoua la tête. Les choses avaient bien change.

"Nan tu peux te mettre ton sandwich dans ton anus dilaté de chevreuil JM"

Sherly fut troublé par cette réponse vulgaire et décida de rejoindre son compagnon sur le toi.

"SHERLOCK J'CROIS J'AI LA GASTRO QUAND JE ROTE Y'A DES BOUTS" hurla John à son sociopathe personnel avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse en empruntant les escaliers.

Il se retourna et chercha Greg du regard. Il le trouva a la caisse, feuilletant des magazines cochons. Il dessinait des poils et des moustaches aux mannequins.

"Ah c'est crade on dirait des hommes chèvres!" marmonna John, horrifié.

Greg cessa soudainement ses dessin et fixa son interlocuteur et hurla : " J'AI FAIT DES COLLAGES" et partit a vive allure en direction des carrelages pour les murs. Alors que Jim subissait une attaque nostalgie, il s'approcha du bord du toit. Il voulait sauter et voir s'il survivrait comme Sherly. Ça se trouve il avait des supers pouvoirs aussi. Mais alors qu'il fléchissait ses jambes pour se donner de l'élan, Sherlock surgit de nulle part, dénudé, agrippé a une boule de métal, un marteau dans la bouche, et passa devant Jim en hurlant : "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL DE TA MERE EN SERPILLERE". Puis il réapparut derrière Jim en mode : "surprise mothafuckah". "sherly jtm tro vi1 on fait des bébés" susurra Jim a son oreille

Sherlock attrapa l'épaule de Jim avec un grand sérieux.

"Je ne peux pas. Je suis un homme.  
-Maaais c'est pas grave Sherlyyy, je vais te marabouter profondément jusqu'a ce que tu puisses!"

Le sociopathe fixa Jim. Puis il poussa un cri de poulet et sauta du toit.

On entendit alors un bruit étouffé et un rot.

"Sherlockeuh! *burp* j'avais un sandouiche, j'ai plein de miettes!  
-je t'ai probablement brise la colonne vertébrale!  
-Rinafout' mais tu m'as fait des miettes!"

Mais ou était Greg dans tout ca?

Jawn se releva.

"La bite ça s'appelle pas colonne vertébrale" commenta-t-il.

En effet elle était arquée dans tous les sens. Watson essaya de se soulager mais l'urine ne sort à point.

"Jim tu as marabouté la mauvaise personne" conclut sherlock. "Pour faire pipi tu dois t'accroupir maintenant". John lui lança un regard dépité.

"Et les miettes? Je pourrai plus m'en mettre si je perds mon zgeug" déclara le docteur, triste.

Il partit, les larmes aux yeux, pour rejoindre Lestrade toujours avec des magazines a dessiner ses bites sur les fronts des animaux.

"J'vais perdre mon zizi..." commença-t-il. Lestrade le regarda et courut à l' opposé en hurlant

"J'AI COUPÉ MES POILS L'ANNÉE PASSÉE"

John fixa piteusement son organe inutilisable.  
Il rota.

Par sympathie et compatissante les trois autres rotèrent également. (Sauf Jim qui ignorait comment faire, alors il pelta, et Greg qui était déjà occupe a agresser le peu de client qu'il restait avec un crayon titi (et avec sa virilité qui, elle, marchait encore très bien).

Sherlock posa lui aussi son engin sur l'épaule du Jawn éploré comme n'importe qui d'autre aurait pose sa main en signe de soutient.

"On va faire un enterrement digne de ce nom."

John rota avec gratitude.

Alors que les quatre abrutis s'apprêtaient a quitter IKEA, Jim s'écarta du groupe.

"Je dois aller m'essuyer l'anus quand j'ai peté j'ai déféqué" avoua-t-il.

Il s'en alla aux toilettes. Jawn ne pouvait s'empêcher de récolter les bout de zgeug qu'il perdait au fur et a mesure que le sort du psychopathe faisait effet.

"Noraj de mon maraboutage" hurla Jim lorsqu'il revint. Lestrade s'était dessiné des boobs sur le torse. Il aurait tellement aime être a la place de Jawn et se changer en femme. Il soupira et lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis, ils quittèrent le magasin afin de procéder a l'opération au 221B

Ce qui faisait un enterrement, double d'une opération de chirurgie esthétique.  
Sherlock comptait se charger des deux.  
Le seul problème était qu'il était un poil coquin et tête en l'air.  
Il enterra donc des prothèse mammaires et greffa a ce bon Greg la paire de roubignolles défectueuses de John.

Jim se rendit alors compte qu'il avait commis une grosse erreur… En faisant de John une fille (Johnina), c'était lui qui serait visité par la teub de Sherly. Il s'en voulait tellement… Mais hormis ça, tout allait bien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Lestrade possédait désormais des tétons insolites ! Mais il tomba enceinte de la poitrine et dut subir une lourde opération, qui manqua d'avoir raison de lui.

Et Sherlock ? Il contracta le VIH, viol idéal Hitler, pathologie qui consistait à courir après des enfants dans l'optique de les violer en criant « NEIN NEIN VIENT LA PETIT KINDER ».


End file.
